


Childhood Friends

by endlessyongie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boy x boy, First story on ao3, M/M, Modern AU, NaruSasu - Freeform, Rating may go up, Sakura Is A Bitch, Sasuke - Freeform, Sasuke is hot, naruto - Freeform, naruto is lying to himself, okay so lots of pairings but mainly narusasu, school au, sns, wooooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessyongie/pseuds/endlessyongie
Summary: From childhood friends to teenage lovers. But the plot thickens.|| modern NaruSasu school AU!! ||





	1. Note from the Author

_Ok, so this book is centred around a school-based Naruto alternate universe. He and Sasuke had gone to primary school (grade school) together in Konoha. But when they were both twelve, Sasuke left to Otagakure following the death of his parents. Then, four years later in high school, they reunite. But the plot thickens. Where did Sasuke's parents go? Who killed Naruto's parents? Who is Kurama? Dun, dun, DUUUN~!!!_

_  
_

* * *

 

Also, each chapter is titled after a song. The theme of the song is the theme of the chapter.

Another note: this setting is a mix of Naruto's world, Japan, and here in Australia. So basically, all the villages and everything from the Naruto universe is the same - except modern (the houses and apartments are all modern, too), and no ninja or anything like that. But, it has Australian things like Woolworths, Coles, and other Aussie businesses (and more Australia-like houses, not that I don't like traditional Japanese homes!!).

It's just easier for me to write! The schools, however, are Japanese style. Sorry if this is confusing!

A few more things before you begin! Now, I have given characters who have not been given last names in Naruto surnames that roughly translate to something unique to them.

For example, I chose the surname " _Bijutsu_ " for Deidara. This translates to " _art_ ".  

And here are the list of students in each class:  


In the second years' class - (from front of the class to the back)  


  * **Hatake Kakashi** \- teacher  

  * Sabuku Gaara  


  * Hozuki Suigetsu  

  * Nara Shikamaru  

  * Uchiha Sasuke  

  * Uzumaki Karin  

  * Haruno Sakura  

  * Uzumaki Naruto  

  * Akimichi Choji  

  * Ochitsuita Jugo  

  * Yamanaka Ino  

  * Inuzuka Kiba  

  * Hyuuga Hinata  

  * Kouri Haku  

  * Sumi Sai  

  * Aburame Shino  




In the third years' class - (from front to back)  


  * **Might Guy** \- teacher  

  * Hyuuga Neji  

  * Suteru Tenten  

  * NPC  

  * Rock Lee  

  * Kaiyou Yagura (yes I made him a teenager)  

  * NPC  

  * Bijutsu Deidara  

  * NPC  

  * NPC  

  * Sabuku Kankuro  

  * NPC   

  * Youkina Fuu  

  * NPC  

  * NPC  

  * Sabuku Temari  

  * NPC  




NPCs are characters who don't really exist but are just...there.  


* * *

 

_**Characters do NOT belong to me (if they did, NaruSasu would have ducking happened, man), nor the pictures used. The cover and plot, however, belong to yours truly.** _

_**Now sit back and enjoy my first NaruSasu story!!! ~ love Kenny Apple** _


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Naruto's home and school life.

_"S-Sasuke,"_

_Said raven froze, the dobe behind him had actually called him by name. He turned, surprised to see a flustered blonde boy, twiddling his fingers_ _._

_"...what?" He asked, trying to hide the curiosity in his flat voice._

_"Before you go," the slightly shorter boy stuttered, blue gaze averted from onyx. "C-can I kiss you?"_

_This time it was the raven boy's turn to be flustered. A delicious pink engulfed his pale cheeks in a blush._

_"Wh-what?" He asked, turning his body completely around to face the idiot._

_Naruto didn't reply; walking forwards silently to the pale boy. He reached out, tanned hands gently caressing the flaming cheeks of the boy with onyx eyes. He lowered his eyelids, tilting his head ever so slightly, to gently lock their lips._

_It wasn't passionate, nor long. It was a quick peck that lasted a mere two seconds. This kiss meant "_ so long, teme _"._

_What the blonde did not expect, was for the raven haired boy to wrap his arms around the blonde haired boy's body in a hug._

_"I'll miss you,_ usuratonkachi _," he whispered._

 _"I'll miss you too,_ teme. _"_

 

* * *

 

**[Naruto]**

I roll onto my side, alarm blaring. I groggily flutter open my eyes, the glowing red numbers of the clock a blur. After blinking the sleep from my eyes, the numbers become clear.

 _7:30 am._ Huh, it's that time already. I groan, throwing my duvet from my cosy body, sitting up slowly. I stretch my arms above my head, opening my mouth wide with a loud yawn. I twist so my feet swing over the edge of the bed, and I place my cold feet on the floor. I stand and make my way to my sliding wardrobe, staring at my reflection in the mirror on the door.

My blonde hair is tangled and messy, line prints on my face where I had slept, and light bags hanging below my sky blue eyes. God, I hate Mondays. I blink again, my gaze travelling down my half-naked body. My sleeping shorts hung low on my hips, exposing a v-line that disappeared into the shorts. I step closer to the mirror, trailing my fingertip under my left eye, noting the small scratch I had embedded into the skin. I then took note of how thin I looked. Well, thinner than normal. I still have my awesome pectorals and abs, mind you, but I think my lack of eating has made me drop of a kilo or two.

I shrug, sliding open the wardrobe and reaching in. I yank the white button down school shirt off its hanger, tossing it to my bed. I do the same for my black slacks. And my black coat (it reached my knees! I loved it! It's like it's from an anime!). I sigh and close the wardrobe with a small bang. I turn to my messy unmade bed and grab the shirt. I slip it onto my arms, before slowly doing up the buttons to my chest. I always left the top three undone; it showed off my awesome blue pendant that hung between my pectorals. I grab the pants and yank them onto my legs - hopping around a bit before gracefully tripping over in the process.

I fall onto my back with a _thud_ , my pants only pulled up to my thighs. Approaching thumps were heard from outside my door, before the white wood was thrown open with great force. I shriek in an unmanly voice, wiggling my hips whilst grasping the hem of my pants to yank them up.

"What did you break?!" I tilt my head back, neck stretched to see my guardian standing in the doorway - white hair messy and his large body clad in Betty Boop pyjamas. I hold back a snicker as I roll onto my front, resting my chin on my hands, elbows on the wood of my floor.

"I dropped my shirt," I answer, cheeks lightly tinged red from the embarrassment of being caught with my pants around my ankles. Well, thighs, if you want to get technical.

"Shirt? That thump was too _loud_ to just be a shirt!" The man growls, stomping his foot on the floor in anger. I rub the back of my neck nervously, a grin stretched into my lips.

"I was kinda in the shirt, Jiraiya," I slowly push myself to my feet, cringing at the look of annoyance the pervy guardian sent me. I shrug to him, turning to grab by coat. I slip it on, running my fingers through my hair. "So, Pervert, what's for breakfast?" I ask, grabbing my brush from my dresser and quickly running it through my locks.

"Geh!" Jiraiya flinches, eyes now curved into a glare. "Oi," his eye twitches, "mind dropping the name, huh, you brat?" I grin, pulling open a drawer and pulling out a pair of white socks.

"Why? It's the truth!" I walk past him into the hallway, headed to the kitchen. I hear his slippers scuff along the floor behind me. I pull out a chair at the kitchen table, sitting on it and crossing one leg over the other to slip my socks onto my cold feet.

Jiraiya enters after me, groaning and opening the fridge. A few moths flutter out from the fridge, and I send my guardian a questioning look.

"You told me you were going grocery shopping," I state, placing one socked foot back on the tiles, before switching to the other.

"Erm," he nervously scratches at his cheek. "I was waiting for Woolworths to have a sale so..." he glances back at me, and flinches when he sees the glare I'm sending him with my arms folded.

"Jiraiya, I know we're tight on money," I sigh, standing to my feet. This is why I've dropped some weight. "But you shouldn't spend it on your stupid ' _research_ '," I make quotation motions with my fingers of my hand, "or alcohol. We _need_ to eat. And _you_ ," I jab him in the chest, "have _gotta_ find a better job!"

Since living with this hopeless bastard in the past two years, I think I've matured. Well, around him anyway. Someone's gotta be the adult.

The white haired man sighs, raking a hand through his white strands. "I know," another sigh. "I'll give you some of my money to buy breakfast and lunch today, okay?" He says with a small but sincere smile. I sigh and nod, letting my arms drop back to my sides.

"Good."

He turns to leave the kitchen, slippers scuffing against tiles. Then he freezes, and turns to face me. "Wait, did you say I have to find a _better_ job?" He asks, corner of his lip twitching in annoyance. I pout and clench my fists.

"Yes you _teme!_ Writing erotic novels that only Kakashi buys is _not a good paying job!_ " I yell, grabbing the latest issue of _Icha Icha Paradise_ that was lying on the table and pegging at the old pervert. " _You good for nothing pervert!_ "

 

* * *

 

I clasp the strap of my messenger bag as it rests on my shoulder. I trudge through the hallways at school, my locker my destination. People rarely show up on Mondays - even some teachers at this school. Especially Bakakashi. That pervert would probably walk into class late, carrying his latest book of _Icha Icha Paradise_ and sprouting shit like "sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life". It was his overused excuse that always got me rolling my eyes.

I spin the combination into my lock of my locker, swinging the door open and grabbing my books for the first two periods. I sigh softly, clutching the two workbooks to my chest and gently closing the door to my locker. I turn and trot off to my classroom. I walk inside, grinning and waving over at my friends who sat by the windows.

Kiba Inuzuka sits on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest and a grin stretched into his lips.

"Yo Naruto," he waves with one hand, before running his fingers through his short tussled brown locks. I wave, dumping my books and bag upon my desk top.

"Mornin'," I yawn, plonking my ass onto my chair and raising my feet to rest upon my desk. I place my arms behind my head, too.

Kiba's dressed in a similar fashion to myself; white button up school shirt untucked from his black slacks - the top few buttons undone with his dog tags resting between his pectorals. A black and silver belt was strapped around his waist, pulling his loose black slacks up. On his feet were black Vans.

Sai Sumi slides his butt onto my desk, thin body leaning back on his palms. His pale face tilts down to smile at me.

"Morning," he closes his eyes, the corners crinkling up with his smile. I stare down at his hand. His skin was the colour of paper - he honestly reminds me of Edward Cullen. His coal hair was short but the bangs hung over his forehead. His uniform was exactly the same as my own - except all his buttons were done up and he had a black tie with a cream woollen vest over the top of the white shirt. And his black slacks were much tighter on his thin legs, the shirt tucked into the pants at the hem with the vest pulled over his butt.

"Sai," I mutter, watching as his ebony eyes open and stare down at me. "You look like a fucking vampire. Do you sparkle in the sunlight or what?" I ask, lips pursed as I move my feet and place my hands on my knees. I grin in bemusement as a pink tinge envelopes upon the white man's cheeks.

"Eh? No, I do not sparkle, _baka._ " Sai mumbles, folding his arms. Kiba snickers, along with a disgruntled grunt from Shikamaru Nara.

Said dark haired boy yawns, tears collecting in his thick lashes. His earrings glint in the sunlight streaming through the windows, catching my eye. He wore the black slacks and a thick black belt, a baggy white polo as his shirt. A black jacket was over the top and unzipped, a loose black choker done up around his thin neck. His pants were rolled up to above his ankles, black Converses on his feet.

"He can't sparkle, you moron," Shikamaru mutters uninterestedly. "It's not scientifically possible."

"But we wouldn't know, he never goes out in the sunlight," another voice adds. This voice was deep, and it drew four sets of eyes to the owner of that voice. The class representative, Gaara Sabaku stood before them, arms folded across his chest. His shaggy ruby hair fell across his forehead, almost covering his tattoo of the kanji of _ai._ His uniform consisted of the white button down shirt (tucked into his black slacks held up by a black and silver studded belt) with the cloth arm band of class rep sitting boldly on the sleeve of his left arm. He wore black boots upon his feet. His black rings around his eyes (caused by severe insomnia), were extra prominent this morning.

That I took notice of - meaning he didn't sleep again last night. I sigh softly, my chest deflating deeply.

"Didn't sleep last night?" I ask, and I watch as the stoic expression of the redhead cracks slightly, turquoise eyes averting from my sky gaze.

"I never do, it's nothing new." He mumbles, leaning against an empty desk, fingernails digging into his arms as they folded across his chest. He and I have been friends for a while, so I took that signal to silence myself.

I know he doesn't talk to the other three boys as much - they kind of got off on the wrong foot, and they still hold a small grudge against him. I do see why, but I also don't see why. He's honestly a really sweet guy, he just doesn't word himself very well.

I heard Shikamaru yawn again. "Bell's about to go," he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck and sliding into his seat. Students begin to bustle into the classroom, and a genius idea pops into my head.

"Hey, guys," I poke Sai, and whisper my little idea into the shell of his ear. He grins and nods, turning to the front and poking Haruno Sakura in front of him, whispering the plan to her. She grins, and she passes it along until the whole classroom knows.

 

* * *

 

The classroom door slides open, and a head pops in. Unruly white hair and a pale face, hidden by a white dust mask squints apologetically; one hand holding a bunch of books, the other stuffed in the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He was dressed in a white button down shirt with a black tie done up around his neck, the shirt tucked into his jeans. He raises his hand from his pocket, eyes closed in apology.

"Hey, uh, sorry I'm late-" he begins sheepishly.

"-' _you got lost on the path of life_ '." The pupils in the classroom chorus together, eyes rolling in agitation. This line, I swear, was read from a script. Hatake-sensei (he refuses to let me call him by his first name at school) says this line _every_ time he's late - which is all the time.

"Everyone, please stand," The low voice of class rep Gaara speaks, and we all raise to our feet simultaneously. Hatake-sensei stands behind his long wooden desk before the class, placing his books down atop of the wood. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs.

"'Morning everyone _,_ " he greets tiredly, palms flat on his desk. "Please sit,"

At his order, the class all send inconspicuous glances to each other, before pulling our chairs out. The metal scrapes against the carpet, and we all simultaneously turn our backs to our teacher, plonking our butts on the seats with our legs either side of the backs.

I snicker, hiding my mouth behind my hand. At the table beside me, the Inuzuka brunette smirks in triumph.

A defeated sigh escapes our sensei's lips, the sound muffled by his dust mask. "You bloody kids," he opens one eye, hand scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

The door slides open, and all eyes in the classroom immediately direct to the figures in the entrance.

The principal, Sarutobi Hiruzen stood proudly in the doorway, lips pressed into a line and hands clasped behind his back. Bakakashi stumbles a bit, turning to face our chairman. He stares at us students, a smirk on his lips and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Playing tricks on your poor sensei, eh?" He asks, his voice old and gruff. Like the smart boy he is, Gaara stands, turning and facing the front. He bows to Hiruzen, commanding in a low voice.

"Everyone please stand and bow," and not wanting to argue, the class all stand, turn, and bow.

"Good morning, Sarutobi _Kaichou._ " We greet, heads bowed but gaze following the grand man walking into the classroom.

"You are excused. Please, sit." He asks kindly, standing in front of the teacher's desk. We obey, and I cast a glance to Kiba in concern. We weren't in trouble, were we? I mean, it's not every day the _principal_ comes to your classroom. Shit, what did we do this time?

A gruff but amused laugh interrupts my thoughts. The chairman was laughing, eyes crinkling. "Ah, Uzumaki, no need to be so worried." He smirks at the relieved sigh that I exhale. "I'm here to introduce a new student." He turns to the doorway, and a figure walks in, bag slung over one shoulder.

Hair black as raven, eyes dark as onyx, skin pale like cream. My eyes widen, my lips agape as shock courses through my body. The girls in the class begin to squeal, blushing and giggling like children, while I recall memories.

Placing one hand upon a jutted out hip, other hand holding his bag over his shoulder, the teen boy stared down at me, lips pressed into a line. His uniform was not crinkled - white button down shirt neat and tucked into his tight black slacks with black converses on his feet.

"Class 2C, this is Uchiha Sasuke." The old man introduces, a smile upon his lips.

"Yo, Naruto," Sasuke smirks. I felt my cheeks burn like fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter done!! Did I do good??? The theme song for this chapter was With You by Linkin Park. Beware, most of the songs chosen will be Japanese, Korean, or Linkin Park.   
> Ooooh sensei Kakashi~   
> Japanese word of the day: bakayaro = stupid bastard  
> Enjoy!!


	3. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto meet again.

**[Naruto]**

His shoes scuffle against the carpet as he makes his way towards the empty seat - beside me. I swallow the lump in my throat as he passes me, a big whiff of Playboy deodorant shooting up my nose. My cheeks inflame, and he dumps his bag on the floor, delicately sliding into his seat. One lean leg crossed over the other, arms folding across his chest. His eyes shut, his lips press into a line.

One eye opens a crack, onyx gaze focusing on me. A small smirk tugs at his lips, thin eyebrow cocked mockingly.

"Stop staring, _usuratonkachi_ ," he remarks, grin growing wider. "Pictures last longer."

I grit my teeth, exhaling heavily from my nose. God, this _teme_ is just as snarky as always. He hasn't changed a bit. Well, in terms of looks he certainly has. I think I was now the same height as him (when we were younger, he was taller than me), and I definitely had more muscle. He was lean, sure, but he was thin.

"Ah, so you know Uzumaki?" The principal states, a calm smile stretched into his wrinkled lips. I huff, crossing my arms.

"Mm, we were childhood friends," the Uchiha boy answers, leaning forward on his elbows upon his desk. I chew on my lip, resting my chin upon my folded arms.

"At least you have a friend."

Sasuke frowns slightly, casting me a side glance. "Sure." He mumbles, onyx gaze focussing back to Hatake-sensei who waited patiently for the chairman to leave. After a few more announcements from the old man, he takes his leave and we are left alone with our lazy sensei.

"Okay, first period starts..." Bakakashi holds his hand up, awaiting the bell. His fingers lower for each second. _5...4...3...2...1..._ the bell rings, and Sensei closes his erotica novel and his eyes squint in a smile. "...now."

I groan, first period today was maths. Sensei turns and picks up his whiteboard marker, beginning to write questions and equations at a fast pace on the board.

A paper ball hits me on the side of my head, and I pick it up. I unscrew the scrunched mess, and scribbled on the lined paper were the words;

_Do you still love me?_

It was Sasuke. I turn my sky gaze to him, who sat lazily in his seat, black pen scribbling down what Kakashi was writing down. I scowl, scribbling down my answer on the crumpled piece of paper.

_Why? I have a girlfriend now, and we haven't seen each other in five years._

I toss it back to him in a scrunched ball. It rolls onto his desk, and he lazily stares at it before unscrewing it. His face falls once his eyes scan over the messy handwriting. He spares a side glance to me, lips twisted in a frown. I nonchalantly shrug, eyes focussing back upon Hatake-Sensei. I hear him groan, before he too began to focus on maths.

 

* * *

 

I hungrily scoff my sandwich down. Man, skipping breakfast was not a good idea. I bought myself a chicken, lettuce and mayo sandwich, and _damn_ it tastes good.

I lick some mayonnaise from my lips, and I hear a snicker from beside me. I turn my gaze to Sasuke - who had a smirk upon his lips, eating sushi with chopsticks from a _bento_. He licks his lips seductively and grins at me.

"It's been a while, what have you been up to in these past five years, besides screwing some girl?" Sasuke asks, popping a tuna sushi into his awaiting mouth. I scowl, the look on my face matching his own harsh glare directed to me.

"She's not _some_ girl," I beckon my head to the pinkette girl conversing with Hinata and Ino at the front of the classroom. Sasuke's onyx gaze travels to her, and his scowl deepens.

"Naruto," his voice is low, lips tugged down at the corners in a frown. "You could do _so_ much better."

His face was unreadable. My sky gaze travels across his face, taking in his high cheekbones, pale complexion, light pink lips and long black eyelashes. I sigh inwardly, resting my chin on my hand.

Sure, I _did_ love him when we were kids. One of the reasons I did was because he was so _appealing_. That's what first attracted me to him. Then, of course his attitude. At first, I hated him _because_ of his good looks and attitude. But his heart was in the right place, and he showed me this through constant conspicuous reminders of how much he cared for me.

"What do you mean by that?" I growl lowly after moments of silence. His onyx gaze lands on my face, once again, his pristine features unreadable.

"She's not good for you," he mutters simply. I scowl, shoving my chair back roughly.

"What? And you are?" I hiss, gritting my teeth. He smirks ever so slightly, the corner of his lips twitching. He blinks slowly, before he fully turns to face me.

"Yes. When I last checked, you kissed me," he looks down, gaze averting, "or does that not count anymore?" He stares at me, eyes hard and lips pressed into a line.

I freeze, staring with my mouth agape.

The bell rings.

 

* * *

 

**[Sasuke]**

I stand by the gate, my gaze trained upon a certain blonde _dobe_ socialising with his friends. That girl with pink hair hangs from his arm, planting a kiss upon his cheek.

My blood boils, and I clench my teeth. How can he be screwing around with a girl like her? She's not even pretty. Naruto is a beautiful boy with a heart of gold. This girl doesn't even come close to his pretty looks, and as far as I can tell, she can't even compare to his personality.

His hair is the colour of sunshine, and his smile is as radiant as sunbeams. Honestly, I was always alone, that is, until he came along. He lit up my life - and as clichéd as that sounds - it's the truth. His smile, his voice, his skin, his hair, his lips. When he kissed me before I left, I felt my body be engulfed by fire. The taste of him was intoxicating and I wanted - no, _needed_ \- more of him.

But he's been taken away from me. He's just out of my reach.

A hand takes my own, and I raise my gaze from him to lay my eyes upon a girl with red hair, attempting to flirt by running her fingers along my knuckles. I raise a brow, yanking my hand from hers, ignoring the annoyed look that crosses her features.

"What?" I ask in aggravation, before I glance back to where Naruto and that girl were making out. My eye twitches as a see a pink tongue dart from his mouth into hers. I let my eyes close, picturing myself in that pink haired girl's place - relishing and tasting his tongue entwining with my own, my fingers taking through his silky blonde locks, his arms wrapping around my waist -

My small fantasy ends abruptly when the red head - Kirsty? Kerry? Whatever her name was - clears her throat beside me.

"...did you say something?" I ask irritably, glaring down at her. She smirks, placing her hand upon my chest. Her fingertip of her pointer trails delicate circles upon my left pectoral, sending shivers of disgust down my spine.

"Well, did I turn you on that much, Sasuke-kun?" She whispers, her lips at the shell of my ear, standing on her toes with her body pressed against mine.

"Eh?" I raise a brow, pushing her away roughly. She rolls her shoulders, a grin still on her glossy lips. She adjusts her glasses with sass before beckoning to the crotch of my pants.

I flush, my eyes widening before I realise that I sported a boner. I growl lowly to myself before turning away and rushing from the front gates of the school.

I hurriedly bustle through the street my face burning like fire.

Seriously? At the gate. Watching him kiss another girl. I'm pathetic. I really am. I grit my teeth. I need him so bad. But...I think I realised it when he spoke to me in class that he was no longer interested in me which definitely hurt.

I arrive home to the house being empty - like always. Since I left Orochimaru, I've been living with my brother who is the CEO of the Uchiha Corporation. Because of this, he's never home.

I sigh, dumping my bag on the floor. I wish my parents were still alive. They were murdered when I was only young. Actually, the year I left Konoha. I lived with a man called Orochimaru ever since until now. I sit on my couch, thinking about what to do about...my problem.

Well, problems. One, being Naruto. My other being my hard-on. Another being the feud between the Uchiha and Senju trade, and the whole investigation into the Akatsuki.

Another sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I chose Shiver by the GazETTE...you know, the opening of Kuroshitsuji II??? No??? I just thought it suited this chapter......  
> Japanese word of the day: tsuki = moon  
> Ahhhh I love the smell of NaruSasu in the morning. Except right now its like 9:45pm.......


	4. From the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke have a chat. In a park. At 10 at night. What could go wrong?

**[Naruto]**

My fingers tap over the keys of my laptop's keyboard, my blue eyes skimming over blurry words. I yawn, stretching my arms up above my head. I glance from the corner of my open eye to my digital clock on my bedside table on the opposite side of the room. It's 10pm.

I sigh, quickly clicking 'save' on my essay. I close my laptop lid and rub at my eyes. I lean back on my wheelie chair, my head leaning on the top of the chair, my neck outstretched. My eyes trail along the cracks in the ceiling...and a certain raven-haired _teme's_ face pops into my mind.

I chew on my lip, his earlier words playing through my head like a broken record.

" _Yes. When I last checked, you kissed me, or does that not count anymore?"_

His downcast face makes me want to just tug my hair out from my head. He shouldn't be _too_ hung up about that kiss, right? I've moved on. Why hasn't he?

 

* * *

 

**[Sasuke]**

If I recall correctly, Naruto used to live with his god father in a shitty two bedroom apartment around here. If I'm lucky, he still lives there. I stare at my feet as memories wash through my mind, a small smile stretching into my lips. My hands were stuffed into the pockets of my thin navy jumper, the hood pulled up over my head. My breath comes out in small puffs of visible clouds, the tip of my nose cold.

I never remembered Konohagakure being so cold at night in summer. I tug my hoodie closer around my face, the slight breeze cool against my hot skin. The air cut through my denim jeans like they were paper, and I halt my walking so I could hug myself.

Why did I think this was a good idea again? I chew on my lip, my fingers trembling. I guess I still can't like the cold, even after living in the mountains for five years. I force my frozen feet to continue, and I find myself walking to a park. A familiar park with an old playground and plenty of old trees and sakura trees that shiver in the crisp night air. I stare at the pink petals, the colour reminding me of that girl who slung herself all over _my_ Naruto.

I let my head hang, my breath shaky. My raven hair hung around my face, and I stare at the green blades of grass standing proud.

Mine, huh? I scoff. He's never been mine. And at this moment in time, I doubt he ever will be.

The crackling of grass blades bending and soft footfalls interrupt me from my thoughts. My head snaps up, turning to face whoever had entered the park.

"...Naruto?" My onyx eyes widen at the recognition of the sunny blonde hair and sky blue eyes vibrant in the streetlight. He freezes and stares at me, his whiskered cheeks darkening a shade.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" He asks, a blonde eyebrow raised in question. His little pout on his pink lips made my own pale cheeks flush. He was much too cute for words.

"...walking?" I say, but it comes out as more of a question. He raises both his eyebrows, muscly arms folding across his broad chest. I inhale sharply, casting my onyx gaze to the ground.

"Really?" He questions, blue eyes bright. "It's almost..." he pulls out his iPhone and I see the light from the screen light up his tanned skin as he checks the time. "...11 at night and you're walking around my part of the neighbourhood?" He places his hands on his hips, jutting his hip out in a sassy way. Like I used to do.

I pout, slowly moving my hood from my head. "I wanted to see you." It amuses me when his cheeks burn a bright red, and he cast his gaze away from me.

"Why?" He asks slowly, his long legs moving as he walks over to me.

"..." I frown, crossing my arms. "I told you today, didn't I?" He too, frowns.

"I'm not interested, Sasuke." He says bluntly. I stare at his face, and there was no sign of any emotion other than utter repulsion and anger in his features.

I shove my fists into my hoodie pockets, and I turn away from him to face the dark woods at the edge of the park. "Why not?" I turn my head to him, but keep my body facing away.

He opens his mouth, but closes it again. He does this several times, looking like a fish, until he actually speaks. "I'm not interested in boys," he finally says. "And I'm in love with Sakura-chan."

My veins pop at the sound of her name. I grit my teeth and turn to face him, my hands balling into fists at my sides. My hands shake angrily, and I pounce at the _stupid fucking oblivious usuratonkachi!_

I wrap my hands around his throat, a cry of surprise leaving his mouth as his back collides with the grassy ground. I straddle his hips as I stare angrily into his wide blue eyes.

" _How?!_ Why _her?!_ What's so good about _her?!_ Why not _me?!_ " I cry out, moving my hands from his throat to his shoulders, angrily shaking him. "I've waited _five fucking years_ to see you again! And you..." I trail off, my head dropping to his chest, where I could feel his heart beat pound against his ribcage. "...you've already moved on without me." I whisper, my fingers digging into his jumper. "I wanted to make you mine as soon as you kissed me. But I couldn't stay. And I had dreamed of finally having you once I returned but..." I trail off again, swallowing thickly, my Adam's apple bobbing. "...but you're out of my reach." I frown, pushing myself from his body, standing over him with on leg either side of his hips. I stare down at him, my gaze cold.

"S-Sasuke..." he stutters, raising his hand and half-propping himself up on his elbow.

"You will be mine, Uzumaki Naruto."

He freezes at my words, eyes wide in shock.

"..." he stays silent, sitting up completely. He continues to stare, and I turn and storm away from him. I feel his beautiful gaze bare holes into my back as I walk. I reach the gate, and I place my hand on the cool metal and turn back to face my blonde sunshine. He now sat on his knees, blue eyes still trained on me. I smirk and send him a seductive wink, earning me a hot blush across his cheeks. I walk home afterwards, the skin of my hands tingling from where I had touched Naruto's skin.

I hope this won't be the last time I get to touch his smooth skin.

 

* * *

 

**[Naruto]**

My heart pounds painfully against my chest, my neck warm where his cool fingers were wrapped around it. I lightly touch my throat, my breath constricted.

Make me his? This is ridiculous! I moved on, why can't he?

I bury my face in my hands, my eyes peering through my fingers at my knees buried into the dirty ground.

**_Make you his? What fun!_ **

I flinch, my breath hitching. The voice. It's back. The voice that I took medication to get rid of many years ago...it's back. But why?

"Shut up." I growl under my breath, my fingers digging into my scalp painfully.

**_Aw, but Naruto, you know you've missed me. And him._ **

"I don't see him that way, Kurama." I mutter, standing to my feet. "End of discussion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is From the Inside by Linkin Park.   
> Enjoy this chapter, y'all!   
> YANDERE SUSKY AND WHO IS KURAMA??? DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!  
> Japanese word of the day: kuroi = black


	5. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Gaara and his relationship with Naruto.

**[Naruto]**

_Raven hair fluttered in the cool breeze, rain drops sliding down porcelain skin. Tanned fingers entwined with thin nimble ones, giving the hand a gentle squeeze._

_Heads down, all were clad in black. Vibrant flowers splashed splotches of colour across the grey world - choked sobs and sniffles broke the empty silence across the empty valley._

_Two bodies hidden in two caskets were lowered into the saturated ground, side-by-side._

_"Why was it just them?" A broken whisper left the pale lips of the raven haired boy, hot tears mixing with cold rain rolling down his cheeks._

_The blonde boy squeezed his hand again, feeling the other boy tremble with choked up cries._

_"Why did they have to leave me?"_

 

* * *

 

A cool hand touches my own, startling me from my thoughts. I open my eyes, and two sea-turquoise eyes stare worriedly into my own. The eyes were heavily rimmed in black - skin pale and dark red hair falling across his forehead.

"Naruto?" Gaara asks, his deep voice low in concern. "Are you okay?"

I frown, rubbing at my stinging eyes. I sit up from my desk, yawning. "What time is it?" I ask drowsily.

"Quarter to 4." The redhead answers simply. I jump to my feet and glance around the now empty classroom.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I hiss, collecting my shit and shoving it into my messenger bag.

"You looked peaceful," Gaara says with a slight smile, "I didn't want to disturb that. But," his brilliant irises avert. "Towards the end, before I woke you, you were whimpering." Gaara tilts his head, eyelids lowered with concern. "I was worried."

I sigh, rubbing at my eyes. "Don't be, I'm fine. It's just a..." I trail off. "...an old memory." I finish, taking my lower lip in my teeth. The shorter boy sighs, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. He steps forwards, the top of his head reaching my nose.

His nimble fingers take the blue pendent into his hand, turquoise eyes studying it. "This is pretty." He says softly, letting it swing gently back to rest on my chest.

I step back, the back of my knee hitting my chair. Gaara looks down, and turns away. He slowly walks away, gaze on the floor.

"Well, hurry up." Gaara turns back to me, a small smile stretched into his lips. "The cleaners will be locking up for the night soon."

We walk side by side along the sidewalk, fog already beginning to roll in. I shudder, tugging my black jacket further around my shoulders. I spare a quick glance to the shorter redhead, who had his usual stoic expression upon his face - but as my blue eyes scan down his arms, I notice that he has goosebumps prickling across his pale skin.

I sigh, reaching out to him. My warm, calloused fingers wrap gently around the cold skin of Gaara's forearm, and he halts, stopping my feet as well. His eyes widen for a split second, before returning to normal, his lips slightly parted.

"What is it?" he asks, his eyes unreadable.

I open my mouth, before I let go of his arm, watching it drop back to his side. I don't even understand why I grabbed his arm in the first place. "...um...I just..." my cheeks burn with a fiery blush, and I avert my gaze sheepishly. "...y-you look cold..." I finish, rubbing the back of my neck. Slight colour fills his pale cheeks, but he turns his head away. His red hair swishes, and I take note of the red tinge staining his ears.

 _Oh, how cute, he blushes up to his ears_. I muse, tucking my hands in my pockets before I continue walking.

_I'm kinda glad it was Gaara who stayed behind, and not Sasuke._

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara asks, frowning.

"Geh!" I flinch, running my hand through my golden locks. "Shit, did I say that out loud?" I ask sheepishly, and he nods with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Um...well...Sasuke and I...we had a bit of an argument last night."

 

* * *

 

**[Gaara]**

Hearing that boy's name said in Naruto's husky voice had my blood boiling. I stare at my feet, my teeth grit.

I don't like Sasuke. The way he looks at Naruto is almost possessive and it concerns me. I mean, Naruto doesn't deserve someone like that. Or even Sakura. He deserves someone who loves him for him and treats him right. Like me. I sigh softly, watching the small puff of condensation dissipate in the cool air.

Yes, I love Naruto. But why wouldn't I? He saved me from myself, although that sounds rather cliché. I hated my life, and everyone in it. I used to cut, I used to fight others, hell, I even came close to killing other people. I came close to killing myself. And on the night I was planning to end it all - there he was, like an angel, hugging me and telling me that I wasn't alone.

And that's what made my heart ache for him.

"...Gaara? Are you listening?" His sweet, melodic voice asks, cutting through my reminiscences. I nod slowly, my eyes remaining on my feet. He shoves his hands into the pockets again. "I just...can't believe the stupid _teme_ had the audacity to tell _me_ that Sakura wasn't good for me."

Huh, so this Uchiha boy and I shared a similar opinion. I huff and stop walking, staring dead straight. Naruto halts, turning back to face me.

"He's right. She isn't," I state, my voice wavering slightly. I swallowed thickly, watching as my angel's blue eyes widen in irritation. "She's only with you for popularity. She doesn't love you, for you." I say my thoughts exactly as I've been thinking them. He needs to know.

Naruto's hands ball into fists. "What would _you_ know about love, Gaara?" My eyes snap wide open, and my hands begin to quiver. "Your family hates you. Maybe you're just jealous because I've got someone that loves me-" his brilliant eyes widen and he clamps his mouth shut.

Most of the time, insults about the hatred from my family go in one ear and out the other - but coming from him...it cut me like a knife. My face felt warm, and my heart pounds painfully as it cracks slowly. I touch my cheeks, and they're wet. I haven't cried in a long time. Maybe since I attempted suicide long ago.

"...you're right," I whisper, my voice breaking. My lips are wobbling, and I can't control them. I laugh humourlessly. "I don't know what this emotion is. I mean, what is it I've felt for you for so long?" I whimper. My words hit him like an arrow, and he stares at me.

"Gaara..."

I cut him off. "You idiot." I brush past him, hurriedly walking away from him. I wipe my eyes with my wrists. Crying stings. I don't like it. But it won't stop.

So this is what heartbreak feels like. I knew it was a lost cause, he doesn't care for me in the same way I care for him, and it'll always be that way.

 

* * *

 

**[Naruto]**

I've fucked up. So badly. I press my hand to my chapped lips, my eyes wide in horror.

Why did I say that? The thought of those words didn't even cross my mind, and yet, they just tumbled from my lips like that. I haven't seen Gaara cry like that, or at all, since two years ago. I'm a horrible friend, how could I say something like that, when I knew Gaara had a hard home life?

His father hates him, his siblings pretend he doesn't exist, his peers are scared of him. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I need to apologise. I gotta apologise. But how? Will he let me talk to him? But his words sink into my mind.

_"what is it I've felt for you for so long?"_

Did he...love me? Am I that oblivious?

I fall to my knees in despair, my face buried in my hands.

**Oh, Naruto, you're such a bad person.**

"Go away Kurama," I growl between my teeth, my hands twitching.

**I know you don't think of him like that.**

"It was you, wasn't it?" I ask lowly, biting into my lip. Hard.

**Perhaps.**

I tear at my hair, my teeth piercing my lower lip.

**If you want me to go away, start taking your bloody medication again. Stupid child.**

I growl, and he says no more. I stand to my feet, and place a hand on my forehead. It's been a while since I've been on that medication, I should still have a script or repeat for it.

I walk slowly home, my hands in my pockets. My fingers are cold, and my nose, and cheeks.

I'll see Gaara tomorrow. I'll talk to him then. I stare at the sky. It's painted in pink, orange and light blue as the sun slowly disappears below the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song choice for this chapter is Forgotten by Linkin Park~ my favourite band!!  
> OH MY LORD GAARA IS INTRODUCED PROPERLY AHAHAHAHA  
> I apologise, Gaara. You are still my baby <3  
> SO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN???? DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!  
> Japanese word of the day: kamigami = god


	6. Leave Out All the Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Gaara meet.

**[Naruto]**

Gaara hasn't shown up at school. His crying face replays in my mind, and I gnaw on my lip. My mouth is dry, and tastes like stale biscuit (I started my medication this morning. It tastes horrible). I rest my head on my hand, my ears tuning out Kakashi's rambling.

I feel a light tap on my arm which rests upon my desk. I turn to face Sasuke, confusion written on my face. Concern is strewn across his features, dark eyes glinting in the dim light of the classroom. He tilts his head, raven hair falling across his face. My eyes trace the line of his gentle jawline, curving up to his cheeks and drinking in the pale complexion of his skin. My eyes dip to his lips - they are a light pink, slightly wet as his tongue gently runs over them. I lick my own lips, my gaze traveling down his thin and prominent throat, across his Adam's apple and to his defined collar bones. His lips open and close, but I could hear no sound. He frowns, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. He looks so handsome when he uses this expression.

"Oi, Naruto," he says, and I blink in confusion. His cheeks now are stained red, his teeth tugging at his lower lip. "Stop staring, _usuratonkachi_." He mutters, flicking my forehead with his nimble fingers. I squeak, and rub at the small bruise on my forehead.

"You're annoying," I mutter, lips pursed. He tilts his head.

"What's wrong?" He asks, lips tugged into a frown. I frown too, facing away from him.

"Nothing, what makes you say that?" I ask, resting my chin on my hand.

The corner of his lip twitches, and he lowers his eyelids. "You're not talking. That's not like you." Sasuke says, running a hand through his raven hair. I turn my face away from him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"So what if anything is wrong?" I growl lowly, ignoring the annoyed look Bakakashi-sensei sends my way. "I wouldn't tell you anyway." His face falls, but only for a split second before a glare tugs at the corners of his eyes.

"Why not?" He asks, twisting in his seat so his body faced my own. "I'm still your friend, right?"

I scoff, tilting my head back as I snicker in amusement. "Friends? Since when?" I smile sourly at him, watching as his lips part and his eyes dim. "Actually, you're the source of all my problems." It makes my smile widen when a downcast look crosses his handsome features. Honestly, that depressing look is good on him.

"...how? I haven't even fucking been here," he snaps, shoving his chair back. The back of the chair hits the floor with a clatter from the force, and he slams his open palms on my desk. His eyebrows now were furrowed, teeth bared as he growls. "What's so wrong about me wanting you? Dumb-ass!" He curses, turning and grabbing his schoolbag. Kakashi opens his mouth (I'd imagine so, anyway), to protest, but Sasuke just glares at him. He storms through the clutter of chairs and tables and out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

I stare, my eyes wide and my mouth agape.

_Kurama...you fucking..._

**What? It's just your repressed feelings, right? I was just saying what was on your mind~**

I slam my head on my desk, a groan resounding from my throat. Having a second personality isn't fun. Kurama is...well, I'd say he's the more _malevolent_ side of me, the part of me that takes pleasure in abusing others and finds amusement in their faces screwed up pain.

I rub my temple, trying to calm myself down. I need to get Kurama under control, otherwise I'll hurt someone I _actually_ care about.

 

* * *

 

**[Gaara]**

The cool breeze blows through my red locks, causing goosebumps to prickle over my skin. I sigh, adjusting my woollen scarf tighter around my throat. My long red coat is dusted in dirt, my knees, warmed by black jeans, pulled to my chest. An open book lay on my knees, the pages flickering in the wind. My fingers held the book in place, my eyes flitting across the page, drinking in the beautiful words of Hans Christian Anderson.

Leaves crunch nearby, and my head snaps up.

A boy, taller than I, stands before me. He wears a white pullover hoodie that had Japanese _kanji_ scribbled on it, and black skinny jeans on his lightly muscled legs. His long brown hair blows in the wind, framing his pale face. His unusual lavender eyes stare down at me, and a frown is etched into his lips.

His eyes looked just like Hinata's, the quiet girl from my class. He must be related to her.

"Gaara, right?" He asks, eyes averting. I silently nod, and he turns his gaze back to face me. "I'm Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin and I'm in your siblings' class." He says, moving so he sits beside me. I shuffle away, and he grabs my wrist. I stare at his hand, eyes wide as he rolls my sleeve up.

Fresh cuts litter the tender flesh of my skin. His eyes widen, and I turn my head away.

"Gaara," he says, and yanks on my hand. He stands quickly, pulling my to my feet. I stagger, dropping my book. He bends down to pick it up. "Come, lets go get something to eat. Is a cafÃ© alright?" He asks, and before I could even open my mouth, he answers. "Okay, good. Come," he drags me along by my hand, my book in his other hand.

I stare in shock. Why is he even bothering with me?

"Why...?" I ask, bewildered. He glances back at me, a frown etched into his light lips.

"I went to your classroom this morning to collect something from Hinata," Neji says, turning his head back to face forwards. "I noticed the class representative wasn't there. So I asked your brother," he sighs. "He said he didn't know, just that you were crying last night." He stops on the sidewalk, in front of the door to a cute cafe on the main road.

I open my mouth to protest, but he just pushes open the door, dragging me inside.

"Oh, hello Neji!" A woman looks up from behind the counter. He nods in acknowledgment and gently pushes me down into a booth.

"Stay here, I'll go get us something." He says, walking up to the counter. I just stare at his back, my mind slowly trying to piece together what on earth was happening.

Neji Hyuuga, the most distant boy, and from the prestigious Hyuuga family, suddenly cares about me? Why? Nobody cares about me. Not my brother. Not my sister. Not my father. Not my deceased mother. Not Naruto.

Thinking of him made tears sting behind my eyes, my lip quivering. I chew on my lip, my fingers tugging at each other to cease their trembling.

Neji sits across from me, eyes trained on my face. "Please don't cry," he says softly, hand reaching over the table. He lays his palm up on the tabletop, fingers beckoning for my own hand. I hesitantly reach over and slip my cold hand into his warm palm. Thin fingers wrap around my hand, stroking the sensitive skin gently.

"I can't help it," I whisper, my voice cracking. He tilts his head, eyes sad. "Why are you being nice to me?"

He flushes slightly, pink rising to his cheeks. He looks away and scratches at the back of his neck. "Well, I've been watching you for a while. When I came over to your place to study, I kind of...felt sorry for you." He mumbles, and I frown.

"If you're pitying me-" I start, starting to yank my hand from his. He shakes his head, fingers tightening around my hand. It didn't hurt.

"I'm not. I'm intrigued by you," he says quickly, other hand clasping my palm. My cheeks darken at his proclamation.

"Wh-what? Why?" I ask in shock. Last time I remembered seeing him, he was cross-dressing as a dare for...something, and I mistook him for a girl. Was that how it started? As I stare at him, his cheeks just continue to darken until they are as dark as a cherry.

He is attractive, I'm not denying that. But I never thought I'd love anyone but Naruto. Well, my first crush was when I first met Neji, as I said, when I thought he was a girl because he was cross-dressing.

"...ah...I..." he opens and closes his mouth like a guppy. I smile slightly. He's being pretty adorable.

"Did this adornment begin when you cross-dressed and I mistook you for a girl?" I ask, my face completely stoic. However, my heart pounds like an out-of-control drum. It's so loud - I honestly thought he could hear it by now.

He chews on his lower lip, lavender eyes on our hands. "...y-yes," he whispers, head bowing slightly in embarrassment. I snicker softly, my fingers tightening their hold on his hands.

"Listen, Neji," I look away. "I love Naruto. And last night he told me that nobody would love me back." I stare at our joined hands. "It was in anger, I know he didn't mean it, but it hurt. And I knew then that he'd never love me back." Tears dribble down my cheeks, and I hurriedly wipe at them with my sleeve. Neji frowns sadly.

"That's not really an excuse," he mumbles. "Listen, I have an idea of what you're going through, Gaara,"

I grit my teeth, the trickle of tears flowing faster. "No you don't. It's always been like this. My mother died giving birth - and since then on, my family only ever blamed me for her death like I wasn't affected by it. My father always swears at me, telling me that I was a mistake, that I wasn't important, and that my mother never loved me. My own siblings pretend my existence is nothing by a dream - and this abuse lead to my downfall. I was always angry. Always sad. Always alone. That is, until Naruto saved me." I sob at the end, my forehead hitting the table, fingernails digging into Neji's soft palm. "I'm always alone. Nobody wants me around. Not even my own family. Not even Naruto. If he doesn't want me - nobody will."

All was silent save for my heavy pants and wheezes, and Neji's calm breath.

"Gaara," he says sternly, fingers leaving my hands. I shiver at the loss of warmth - until warm hands cup my wet cheeks, tilting my face up to meet his hard gaze. "My circumstances may not be identical - but I do know pain. The Hyuuga are a trade group that compete against many other companies. My father was the younger twin brother of Hiashi Hyuuga - the head of the Hyuuga family."

My eyes widen slightly. _Was._

"Because my father was the younger brother, the company was given to my uncle instead. And the next heir of the company would be Hinata - a girl who is much too incompetent for the job." He frowns. "Thieves broke into the main facility, where my father was working. The thieves were paid by an unknown enemy to kill Hyuuga Hiashi. But instead..." he swallows thickly, hands sliding from my face to rest on the table. "They killed him. My father. Watching the security tapes, my father didn't even try to fight. He just accepted it like it were his duty to die for his older brother who did nothing but order him around like a lapdog." He grits his teeth, nails digging into his palms as he clenches them painfully.

My eyes avert, and he inhales deeply. "The Hyuuga Cooperation believe that when Hinata becomes the CEO, that enemy will try again to kill the heir. And in turn," he moves his collar, and I stare in shock. A black tattoo of an 'x' with inky swirls was etched into his skin. "This mark shows that I belong to the company, and I cannot leave, and if anyone from the main branch is in danger - I'm the one who must fight."

His eyes soften when they land on me. I open my mouth to speak, but a plate with a blueberry muffin sitting on top was placed before me. A piece of banana bread on a plate was laid in front of Neji, along with a milkshake. A cup of...something was placed in front of me. I stare incredulously at it.

The waitress walks off after conversing with Neji briefly.

"Do you know her?" I ask, poking at the warm muffin. He cuts a piece of his banana bread and pops it into his mouth. He nods slowly, chewing quickly.

"I work here," he smiles slightly, taking a sip of his milkshake. I stare down at my food and drink.

"What's this?" I ask, pointing to the cup. He grins.

"Cappuccino," he says, and my eyes widen. How'd he know I like cappuccinos? "You've come in here before, I made your coffee." He takes another bite of his banana bread.

"You...really like me, don't you?" I ask, taking a crumb of my muffin and popping it into my mouth. He tilts his head and nods slowly. A few crumbs from the bread are sticking to his lips, and without thinking, I lean across the table, brushing my lips against his. He recoils slightly, but before I could pull back, he gently connects our lips, hand tangled in my hair at the back of my head. I pull back, my lips wet. He flushes, fingertips gently brushing my lips.

"Why?" He asks as I move back to sit on the seat. I take a small sip of the scorching coffee, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I want to try loving you."

 

* * *

 

**[Naruto]**

I walk into the classroom, and my eyes widen. Neji, from the class in the next grade, is sitting on Gaara's desk - fingers entwined with the redhead boy. I slowly walk up to them, and Neji's face falls, lips pressing into a line. Gaara stares up at me, then gently pushes his chair out, standing.

"Naruto, I-"

"I'm sorry Gaara," I say, yanking him into a tight hug. He gasps, obviously shocked. "I'm so, so, sorry, and if you don't want to forgive me, I understand!" I sniffle, burying my face into his shoulder. The tears won't stop. Fuck. I open my eyes, and Neji is smiling slightly behind Gaara.

"It's ok, Naruto," he gently pushes me back, giving me an incredulous look. "You better not have gotten snot on my uniform," I chuckle and wipe at my nose.

"I don't think so," he say, my voice cracking. He sighs and stands on his toes, lips lightly pecking just below my own lips. I step back in shock, my eyes wide in surprise. He tilts his head and smiles radiantly.

"I'm giving up on you, Naruto." He says.

Huh, this was unexpected. But I'm glad. I beam as the long haired boy entwines his fingers with the short male's.

"I'm really happy for you, Gaara." I grin, walking to my seat at the back of the classroom. My smile falls when a certain raven-haired boy glares harshly at me.

_Welp_ , there goes my good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song chosen for this long-ass and shitty chapter is Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park~ sorry if this chapter is shit, I've got major writers block right now and school is a pain...  
> OK SO I KNOW ITS SHIT BUT HEY NEJI IS HERE FINALLY AHAHAHAHA  
> Japanese word of the day: chi = blood


	7. I NEED U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke seeks refuge from his brother's antics at Naruto's place. And we are introduced to the relationship between Senju Trade CEO, Hashirama Senju, and Uchiha Corp's Madara Uchiha.

[ **Naruto** ]

I toss my controller onto my couch, a groan spilling from my lips. I felt bored, my hands wringing at each other in need of something to fiddle with. Sasuke had really annoyed me this afternoon. After my fight with Gaara, he kissed me and told me he was giving up on me. It was a relief, honestly. To know that he had found someone else to love him. It made my cheeks hurt from the smile plastered on my lips.

That was, until he kissed me. It wasn't even a proper kiss - but Sasuke had seen it, nonetheless. And boy, his face screamed _jealousy_.

There was no way I'd let him kiss me. I mean, I don't like him in that way. Sure, he's fucking hot. Who doesn't think that that dickhead is hot?

Wait.

The doorbell rings and snaps me from my stupor (which was regrettable since I was picturing the bastard in nothing but tight skinny jeans hugging his legs deliciously).

I scramble to my feet, eyes glancing to my clock on the wall. Jiraiya was out visiting his..."friend" and won't be back for another couple of days. The clock hands read 10:07, and I grimace. Who the fuck is at my door at 10 in the night?

I walk to the door, unhinging the chain on the wall and turning the knob. I yank it open and my mouth falls open in shock.

Who else _would_ be standing at my door, clad in denim skinny jeans, loose open blue checkered flannel flapping in the breeze, tight black shirt hugging his torso beneath the flannel, his raven hair messy and fluttering in the cool air? Why, Uchiha Sasuke, of course.

"Sasuke?" I ask, raising a brow. I swallow thickly, my cheeks hot from my little daydream.

"I-sorry," he stutters, cheeks stained pink. "I know it's late but," he runs a hand through his messy hair, "I don't want to be home right now."

I cock my head to one side. "Why not?"

"My brother has a work mate over for a...a um...a "meeting"," he makes quotation marks with his un-pocketed hand.

I blink, scrubbing a hand through my own blonde hair. "A meeting?" I lean against the doorframe. His cheeks darken further, dark gaze averting to the ground.

"Yes, you _usuratonkachi_ ," he growls, hands in fists.

"What's so bad about a meeting?" I ask.

"You-" he growls. "They're fucking!" He throws his fists to his side in anger. "My brother has a 6-foot guy pounding his dick into his ass and screaming out his name! I don't want to fucking know what they're doing!" He shouts, and I, in panic, leap forwards and cover his agape mouth with my hand.

"Okay! I got it! Now shh!" I hiss, dragging him inside my flat. I slam the door behind me, and I stumble over the step inside the door. He shrieks in an unmanly way as his back collides with the hard wood floor, and I collapse on top of him.

Our hips bang together, and he shoves me back. "Why the fuck are you hard?!"

I freeze, my arms holding my weight above his slightly smaller body. "I am not!"

Sasuke lifts his hips and rolls them against my own, and I gasp loudly. I jump back, my back slamming against the door. He smirks, sitting up.

"Did my story of my horny brother turn you on? Pervert," he snickers. He stands to his feet, turning and walking into the main room of the flat. My sky blue eyes watch his back as he moves from my line of sight.

I stand, too, following him into my living room. He's already sitting on the couch, legs up on the coffee table.

"...you made yourself at home, huh?" I ask with a scoff. He chuckles, leaning his head back into the couch.

"Don't mind, do you?" He asks with a lazy smile. I sigh and plop down beside him. "Do you..." he sighs, "do you remember when we were younger, and we were at the park playing when it began to rain?"

I stiffen, looking down at my hands. "...yeah,"

I did. Really. It was raining. We were cold. We huddled for warmth and as we were dying of hypothermia, we made a promise. That we'd always be together.

"We weren't always together, were we?" He says quietly, staring at his hands. My voice begins before I could stop it.

"That's 'cause you left me."

He stares at me, mouth agape. "...I...I know, Naruto," he mumbles, hands in his lap. "I'm sorry,"

"Why?" I ask, turning to face him. He stares at me, eyes unblinking. "Why'd you leave?"

"I didn't have a choice," he mumbles, eyes downcast. "After my parents died, Itachi wasn't legible to take care of me just yet, nor was he old enough to inherit the Uchiha trading company, so we moved. We moved to Otagakure with our godfather, Orochimaru Hebi. He was in charge of the Uchiha Corporation for a bit until Itachi was of age." He rubs his nose. "But when Itachi turned eighteen, he moved back without me. He just kind of...left. Then he did something I really hate him for. He merged the weapons company, Akatsuki, with Uchiha to try and overthrow the Senju Trading Company."

I blink. Senju? Uchiha? Akatsuki? "I'm so confused."

A sigh, "Okay, so," he presses his hands together. "The Akatsuki trade weaponry. Uchiha trade metals. So does Senju. So, to overthrow the Senju company, Itachi combined Akatsuki and Uchiha so they now trade weapons _and_ metals. Make sense?" Sasuke grumbles, running his hands through his hair.

"This shit is confusing..." I mutter. He sighs again.

"I know, I'm part of it," he lays back into the couch.

"How so?" I ask.

"Because I'll be in charge of the company someday, unless my big brother gives it to someone else," he mutters, "and we think there's some scandals going on between the Senju and Uchiha." I frown.

"Oh," I say, "what kind of scandals?" He rolls his eyes.

"We think that someone from Uchiha and Senju are in an intimate relationship, and also the fact that the police suspect a few people from the Uchiha or Senju for murdering my parents."

 

* * *

 

**[Madara]**

I never thought I'd lay with another man. One from the Senju Trading Company, at that. It'd be worse if I was CEO, but alas I am not, so that leaves me free to fuck _who I want_. Or be the one who _gets_ fucked. Either way, Hashirama is pretty amazing in bed. He's just pretty in general. You know, when we first met as kids, I thought he was a girl because of his hair. It wasn't even that long, but he just seemed feminine. His hair is very long now, it reaches his hips in straight silky lines.

I run my fingers through those brown locks, grinning at the repressed shiver Hashirama endures. He leans back on my desk, ass planted on the wooden top. My hands wrap around his waist, yanking him in closer to me and pulling him from the desk onto my lap. Its not safe to have desk sex at work, so we decided to do it at my apartment. And damn, was desk sex good with this idiot.

I latch my lips onto his neck, suckling at the sweet spot at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He moans softly, and I dig my teeth into the tender flesh. He arches his back into me, fingers digging into my shoulders.

"Oh god, Madara," he whimpers, gliding his fingers across my collarbone. I smirk, sliding my hands beneath his rumpled undershirt of his discarded suit.

"That's it, Senju," I latch my lips onto his exposed collarbone, fist in his hair, yanking his head back so his neck stretched out for me.

"I knew it, you perverted big brother!"

I shout into Hashirama's skin, and twist my head to face my open doorway.

"Fuck," I hiss, and the Senju man on my lap scoots off me.

"This is why you lock the door," he runs a hand through his long, silky hair. I run my tongue over my lips and focus my gaze back on my younger brother, still dressed in his uniform from his internship at the Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Izuna, standing in the doorway with his hands planted on his hips.

"Well, Madara, isn't this surprising?" He walks into my office, leaning against my wooden desk. His black eyes scan over Hashirama who stood against the wall, arms crossed over chest. "Well, not to me. I knew you two had a thing going on." Hashirama raises his gaze.

"Can't hide anything from you, hey, Izuna?" He says with a small grin, walking over and ruffling my brother's hair. Izuna shies away from him, and glares at me.

"You're going to ruin this company," he says grimly, turning his head. "I couldn't care less about the company itself, but I _do_ care about our income." He crosses his arms, and I frown, standing from my seat.

"It shouldn't matter who I bed with." I say, poking his chest. "Senju, or anyone." He slaps my hand away.

"But we are at war with each other. And I don't like Tobirama," he adds under his breath. Hashirama bursts out laughing, he clearly heard the last remark.

"Tobirama is hard to like, you're not the only one." He snickers, walking over to my brother and I.

"And what would he think of your relationship?"

And that was when Hashirama's face fell. "Ah, well," he scratches at his chin nervously. "Shit..." he turns away, hair swishing. I grasp Izuna's upper arm, digging my fingers into his skin. He gasps and tries to twist from my tight grip.

"You are not to tell anyone. Got it, Izuna?" I growl lowly, and his eyes widen in fear.

"Understood,"

At least the secret will remain a secret. For now, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is I NEED U by BTS, and I dunno I thought it suited this *shrugs*   
> Still got writers' block, and Naruhoe and Sasgay are slowly progressing in their relationship.   
> And now we take a look into the secret relationship of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha~   
> Japanese word of the day: sumi = ink


	8. Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke stays over at Naruto's place. 
> 
> (sorry this is so short! major writers' block....rip)

**[Sasuke]**

The TV drones on, the voices blurred. My eyelids flutter, and I rub at them with my wrists. The warm body beside me shifts, and I groan as my lap pillow moves from beneath my head. Eyes as blue as the sky stare down at me, amusement flickering in the brilliant hues. I snort, rolling onto my side, hands under my head as a makeshift pillow. His thighs were soft, considering they're basically muscle. I wanted to squeeze them so much, but I didn't, and now I regret not doing so. I huff through my nose, and Naruto groans as he stretches his limbs.

His orange shirt lifts as he stretches his long arms above his head. Sun-kissed skin and hard torso lay behind that shirt, and I gulp, casting my gaze away. He rolls his shoulders and turns back to look down on me.

"If you're tired, you can go sleep in the study," he says, hand awkwardly scratching at his sunshine-coloured hair. I sit up slowly, my raven hair flopping over my eyes.

"Why would I sleep in there?"

He rolls his eyes in response, grabbing my wrist and dragging me from the small living room. He pulls me down the narrow hallway towards a small room - a desk with a computer set up in the corner, with a small bed squashed against the wall. I grimace and glance at him.

"What?" he asks.

"It's so cramped," I mutter, rolling my shoulders, sighing in content at the satisfying pop of the joints.

"What? You thought you'd sleep in my bed?" he raises a brow. I turn to stare at him. He stares straight back at me, lips taut. "Wait - you seriously thought you were gonna sleep in my bed?"

I fold my arms and pout. "What's so bad about thinking that?" I ask, tilting my head up so I looked down on him.

He groans and places to warm hands onto my wrists, untangling my arms from their cross across my chest. He then shoves me back, and I lose my footing. My back hits the too-soft mattress, my body bouncing up off the bed. My arms splay beside my head, and I blink twice, registering what just happened.

"Not that bad, huh, _teme?_ " he grins, turning and walking out of the cramped room. My ebony eyes trail after him, watching him go.

Oh, okay then.

 

* * *

 

 

I groan, rubbing at my temples, eyelids fluttering. I sit up groggily, shuffling my butt a little, and my body falling off the edge of the bed. I yelp, my eyes flying open. My body collides with the wooden floor, and I groan.

"Fucking bitch bed." I mutter, rolling over onto my stomach on the hard floor, grimacing at the coolness against my warm skin. I hold my wrist out, flicking my wrist so my watch face would light up. 7am, huh? I don't even remember falling asleep, to be perfectly honest.

I push myself up into an all-fours position, crawling over to the door. I reach up with one hand to the handle, using the knob to hoist my lead body to its feet. I moan in pain at my sore hip, fingers rubbing over the bruise on the joint.

"Yeah, he's asleep."

I raise a brow, hearing Naruto's cheerful voice. Who could he be talking to? He told me Jiraiya wouldn't be home for a while yet - unless it's one of his friends?

I quietly creep from the study into the hallway, down to where it joins with the kitchen and living room. I press my back to the wall, still hidden.

"What time did he get here?" an uninterested voice asks. Oh, it's Shi...Shikaru? Shikaku? Shimaru? Oh, that's right, Shikamaru. The Nara.

"Like 10? It was a burden, really, I wasn't expecting him."

I press my lips into a line. A burden?

"That's pretty late. Why did he come here?" comes Shikamaru's response.

"To hide from his brother, which sounds pretty shady," I could tell Naruto was rubbing his temples. "I've got enough problems on my plate right now - Sasuke is just adding to that." He pauses. "Actually, he's my _main_ problem."

I freeze. I was a problem to him? But Naruto only continues.

"He's arrogant - especially with who I should be dating - and he's annoying, and he's a show-off, and he's intolerable in general. I fucking can't deal with his shitty personality, either." He growls, and a fist slams on the bench. I flinch, my lips tugged into a frown. "But you can't say anything to him, okay?"

Is that what he really thinks of me? I step out from behind the wall, and Shikamaru's mouth is open to speak - but he shuts it immediately when he lays his grey eyes on me. The colour drains from Naruto's tanned face.

"S-Sasuke -"

"So, that's what you really think of me, huh?" I growl, baring my teeth. I storm forwards, pushing through the pair and stomping to the door. I throw open the door, stuffing my feet into my joggers angrily.

"O-oi, _teme_ , calm down -" he grabs my shoulder, but I roughly shrug it off.

"I'll fucking leave you _alone_." I mutter darkly, glaring at him. He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing. I watch it, pushing away the desire to kiss and suck on that perfect neck.

"That's not what I -" he hesitates, following me out the door as I storm out. I ignore him, powerwalking away from his apartment's front door.

"I'm leaving, sorry for being a burden," I turn and walk backwards, sending him the finger in a rude gesture - but my hand was trembling. My lip wobbles, and I turn away from him and break into a run.

Fuck Naruto. Fuck everything. Why did I think coming back was a good idea? He doesn't love me anymore. Never has, and he never will.

I arrive home quicker than what I would have liked - throwing open the heavy door and dashing inside. I slam the door behind me, leaning against it and gulping down huge breaths of air. Someone clears their throat - and my blood runs cold. My eyes wander across the wide hall to the open lounge-room where Satan himself sits. 

Itachi sits on the couch, book open upon his lap. He raises his black gaze to meet mine, and I repress a shiver. "Where'd you go last night?" he asks. His deep, dark voice washes over me like waves of the ocean - it consumes me and immobilises me. 

"Out," I say shakily, walking away from him. I start for the stairs, hand on the railing, when his velvety voice slices through the air like a knife - cutting me open. 

"Don't think I don't know what you do, little brother," he stands and calmly closes his book. "I have eyes everywhere." He walks away from me, my eyes carefully watching his every move. His hands sway at his sides, his steps light and menacing. He places a hand on the door knob, turning back to face me. "Don't try to hide from me, Sasuke. That is foolish of you." 

And he exits. I exhale, my breath tumbling from my shaking lips. I don't understand what is going on - with him, or Naruto. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGH I've got major writers' block and this chapter is SHIT but hey it's getting to some juicy drama *rubs hands together* I mean, who doesn't like juicy angsty drama???? 
> 
> Japanese word of the day: hi = sun
> 
> I am actually dead. Japanese is so hard and IT'S KILLING ME AGH


	9. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is worrying a lot more about Sasuke than he lets on.

**[Naruto]**

The sun shines in bright slices of rays across my face through the blinds. I groan, rolling over onto my back. I lay my arm across my forehead, sighing softly. I really messed up yesterday morning. And, being the coward I am, I couldn't bring myself to go to school to face him.

My phone buzzes on my bedside table. I glance at it, contemplating on whether I should check it or not. I give in with another sigh, reaching out and snatching it up in my hand. I stare at the dim screen, exhaling slowly. It was a message from Sakura. I unlock it and read the message. Turns out, she had spammed me whilst I was still asleep. And a few other people.

_"Hey, where r u?" (Sent at 9:06am)_

_"Sasuke-kun isn't here either.. r u with him?" (Sent at 9:09am)_

I bite my lip. Why does she care about him? I continue reading.

_"Ur close with Sasuke-kun, right??? What does he like?" (Sent at 10:01am)_

I blink. Why is she asking this? I shrug and text back.

_"Y do u wanna know?"_

And (unsurprisingly), she responds almost immediately.

_"Oh..no reason"_

_"I just wanna get to know him"_

I groan again, replying with another text. My thumb hovers over the send button once it's typed out. I said things that I remembered him liking - but my heart clenches in a painful way. Why do I not want to send this to her? I shake my head, deleting the message and re-typing it, sending it straight away.

_"He loves sweets. Especially chocolate. From what I remember, anyway."_

I chew on my lip. It was a blatant lie. Sasuke _hates_ sweet things. He likes savoury foods like tomatoes and onigiri. I don't know why I sent her false information but for some unknown reason, I wanted his likes and dislikes to just stay with me.

She quickly responds to my text. _"Thank you!"_

I raise a brow. What is she planning? I love Sakura, I really do. And have for a long time. However, she is notorious for "falling in love" easily. My phone buzzes again, and Jiraiya's caller ID pops up on the screen. I sigh, answering it.

" _GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY FUCK!_ " Jiraiya screams into the phone, and I hold it away from my face in horror.

"Alright, alright!" I shriek, scrambling out of bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I enter the café, running a hand through my hair. Iwalk to the counter, rubbing at my chin in thought. My eyes scan over the menu overhead, thinking if I want to eat anything or what, when someone clears their throat in front of me. I blink, looking down and staring straight into the annoyed raven eyes of Sasuke. I step back in surprise, my mouth agape. 

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I stutter, my skin heating up. I dig my nails into my palms, ignoring the tingling of sweat. 

"I work here." he says blatantly, gesturing with his hand to his shirt--it was black with a nametag pinned over his chest. 

"R-right..." I grin lopsidedly. "Wait, you got here like what, a couple of weeks ago and you already got a job?" I ask, raising a brow. He tilts his head back, glaring at me down, belittling me. I glare right back, my lips pursed. 

"I'm good at things." he answers grumpily, walking to the massive coffee machine and turning it on. I stare, leaning on the coffee counter. 

"I don't want coffee--" I start, but another dark glare cuts me off. 

"Idiot, I know you don't drink coffee." his eyes train on the machine, concentrating on pressing the right buttons and frothing the milk. "You like hot chocolates with three shots of caramel, two marshmallows and two spoons of sugar." He pauses, eyes glancing back to me. "Right?" 

I stare, my jaw hanging slack. How did he know what I liked, and exactly how I liked it? 

"You...how?" I manage to mumble, pointing a weak finger at him. He huffs, tipping the chocolate frothy milk into a large takeaway cup. 

"Because I love you." he says simply, dropping two marshmallows into the hot liquid. I grit my teeth, shoving my hands in my pockets. 

"Sasuke, how do you know you love me?" I ask, turning my head away from him. He freezes, lips pressed into a line. 

"You're so stupid, _usuratonkachi_ ," he growls, jaw hard. "Okay, tell me what this emotion is then." He is silent for a moment. "What do I really feel? Why is it that every time I lay my eyes on you, my palms sweat and my heart-rate increases?" He slams the hot chocolate on the counter, eyes curved into a menacing glare. "Why is it that I know all your likes and dislikes? Why do I know when you lie and when you're sad? Why do I know what makes you happy and what a touchy subject is for you? Why do I want to be by your side and why do I want to kiss you, and hold you, and so much more? Tell me, _dobe_ , what that emotion is?" He pants heavily, belting out everything on his mind in one go. 

I stare in absolute shock, my heart pounding. 

"Answer me, you fucking loser." He growls, leaning across the counter and grasping my collar in his iron grip. "Well?"

"..." I tear myself from his grip, snatching the hot chocolate and dashing to the till to pay for it. 

Why are my eyes stinging? Why am I upset about this? 

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, quickly paying and dashing out. 

I take a sip of the steaming liquid, sighing in delight at the sweet but burning sensation the hot chocolate left behind as it trickled down my throat. I shove my hand into my pocket for my phone, digging it out and unlocking it. I needed advice on my problem. I tapped on the contact and hold it to my ear. It rings, and after a few rings, he picks up.

"Hey, can I ask for some advice?" I ask, and he groans on the other end.

 _"Is it about Sasuke?"_ he asks in agitation and I cringe.

"Uh...yeah, how'd you know?" I ask sheepishly.

" _I'm smart_." Was his answer. " _Now, if you want my help, you know where to find me_."

He was always lying on a grassy hill in the park nearby a large tree so he could watch the clouds. So, yes, I knew exactly where to find the lazy genius. I hang up and begin my journey, dodging other people and my mind wandering.

What if Sasuke hated me forever? I don't think I could live with that. I stop walking, my gaze on my feet. I bite my lip and take another huge gulp of my delicious hot chocolate.

He really does love me. But what do I do? I frown and dash forwards into a run, now in a hurry. My heart pounds in adrenalin, my blood pumping in my ears.

The park reaches my sight, and I immediately start for the grassy hill that overlooks the town. My calves are burning by the time I sprint to the top of the hill, but there he was--lying on his back without a care in the world.

"Shika...maru..." I puff out in between heavy pants. He rolls lazily onto his side, eyelids droopy. Clearly, I had disturbed a nap.

"Took you a while," he sniggers, slowly sitting up. He beckons me with his hand, and I stagger over. My hot chocolate is warm now, and I gulp it down once I collapse onto the velvety grass. He raises a brow. "Once you've run a marathon, it's probably smarter to drink water, not hot chocolate." I glare at him, slamming the foam cup on the grass.

"Since when have I been smart?" I raise a brow with a small smirk, and he just rolls his eyes.

"Idiot, do you want my advice or not?" he grumpily asks, rubbing at his tired eyes. His black hair was ruffled in its spiky ponytail, his white shirt crumpled and covered in grass. I pout and nod slowly. Before I could open my mouth, he speaks. "It's about what you were talking to me about yesterday morning, right?"

"..." I remain silent, my gaze averting. "...yeah." I say after moments of silent. "I...I didn't mean what I said, and I want him to forgive me, but I'm scared he won't." I mumble quickly, my cheeks flaring. Shikamaru chuckles, his eyelids drooping slightly.

"Why the sudden obsession, Naruto?" he asks, and I freeze.

"I...it's not an obsession..." I stammer out, but he just stares at me with a bored expression.

"Listen, the best course of action to take is to just apologise to him," he says, running a hand through his hair. "From what I've gathered about him, he really loves you, and I think he would forgive you."

"W-wait, I didn't say anything about him loving me..." I stutter out, my face hot. He grunts in response, bringing one knee to his chest.

"Idiot, I can tell." He answers after hesitation. I chew my nail, staring at the swaying grass blades.

"Are you sure he'd forgive me?" I ask softly, my eyebrows knitted. "I...I don't think I could bear to have him hate me." Shikamaru sighs softly.

"Yes, if you tell him everything on your mind,"

I nod slowly, contemplating my next course of action.

"Alright!" I stand to my feet, clenching my fists. I grin and stare down at him. "I'm gonna go apologise to him and then buy him dinner as an apology!" I announce loudly, pointing a finger at the Nara boy. He sighs in exasperation.

"Sure, do what you want." He waves his hand at me, brushing me off. "Now shoo, I was having a pleasant dream."

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" I shout, waving and jogging down the hill. My legs groaned in disapproval at the thought of more running, but I ignored it and pushed through the burn.

"Oi! Idiot! Take your rubbish with you!" Shikamaru calls to me, his voice quiet as it's taken by the wind.

"Too late for that now!" I shout back.

I run like there was no tomorrow, my chest tight with lack of oxygen and sweat dampening my hair, but I couldn't care less--Sasuke was more important.

I skidded to a halt in front of the café, and sure enough, there he was, carrying his bag and preparing to leave work. I stop and stare through the window at him--watching as he raised one hand to run his lean fingers through his raven hair, pink tongue darting out from in between his lips to moisten them, ebony eyes skimming across the screen of his phone in his hand--and I take one step to open the door, but as my fingers brush the cool metal handle, I freeze.

Sakura waltzes up to him, dressed in an outfit that complimented her cute curves and showed plenty of skin. I stop and stare. Sasuke seems disinterested with what she was saying to him, judging by the annoyed look that crossed his features when she tugged on his arm. I tilt my head to one side, confused to as what she was doing--when she stands on her toes and locks lips with him.

My jaw falls slack and my eyes widen. Sasuke's eyes were wide, too, and his gaze raised to mine. He pulled himself back, roughly pushing her away. He rubs at his lips with his sleeve, but I didn't care what was happening after that.

I turn and run. Tears blur my vision, and I just run and run and run. I don't care where I'm going, as long as I'm away from him. A small sob breaks from my throat before I could stop it, and I hurriedly wipe at my eyes with my sleeve.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

My body clearly didn't listen to me as tears dribbled down my cheeks and stung my eyes.

I stop running, my breath heavy. I lean on a tree, finally looking up at my surroundings. The woods. I had run into the woods nearby the playground.

There were loud footsteps approaching, and I knew who they belonged to. I took off again, avoiding sticks and branches, ignoring the tightness in my chest.

"Naruto, stop!" he shouts behind me, but it falls on deaf ears. I keep running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry it's been a little while... I've had serious writers' block (as you can probably tell with this shitty-ass chapter...) and I haven't had any motivation to write at all. 
> 
> Anyways I've uploaded another Naruto story up here--it'd mean a lot if you checked it out! It's not NaruSasu (yet), it's a series called Reincarnation, beginning with Indra and Asura. I know they aren't popular but I love them. 
> 
> Ummm what else... I'm sick, but that's nothing new. And anyone wanna be friends???? 
> 
> I think that's all? The Japanese word of the day is "ai" which means "love". It's the symbol on Gaara's forehead, actually. :P
> 
> The title of this chapter is Run by BTS because I thought it suited this???

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! First story on AO3!!! I've been waiting forever to get on this awesome site!! This story IS on ff.net and Wattpad but honestly more people read stuff on here so I thought I'd give it a shot. This is my first NaruSasu story, and I think it's okay, to be honest!   
> You guys let me know what you think!! And I'll try to not make the characters too OOC...


End file.
